Unexpected Moments
by 0BlAcK0RaVe0
Summary: Slowly, over time- moment by moment- we become closer. 100-Drabble Challenge. Death the Kid/Chrona.
1. Introduction

Unexpected Moments

_**A/N: **__I have just joined the Soul Eater fandom and I practically fell in love with the Death the Kid and Chrona pairing right when I watched their small scene together in episode 31, and when I started seeing all those fans and their works on DeviantART._

_This is going to be just 100 somewhat-short drabbles that revolve around this pairing and since this is my first Soul Eater fanfics I apologize if I make any mistakes in character personalities. This is more of an attempt at writing than an actual priority, but I still have fun writing these drabbles. _

_I'll try and post one or two every week, so I hope you look forward to all of them :D_

_I really appreciate feedback- particularly feedback that tells me what I need to improve on. _

_Oh, and two more things: One- If you don't like the pairing, don't read it. And Two- Chrona, whose gender may be unconfirmed as of now, is a __**girl **__in these drabbles. Personally I really do think Chrona is and was a girl to start with, but in reality the question about her gender can only be answered by the Mangaka. _

_Anyway, let us move on. Please enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **__This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment and none of the characters present belong to me unless I say otherwise. _

**Introduction**

**Characters: Chrona, Kid**

**Quote: "First impressions are interesting, don't you think?"**

Death the Kid let out a small cough, his hands tightening into fists. He thought to himself _'I can't believe that Maka is pushing me to do this…'_ Knocking on the metal door with the back of his hand, the loud noise echoing off the walls, Kid gave the person a few seconds to respond.

"Who is it?" A nervous and scared voice was heard from the other side, "Maka?" The voice questioned again, this time with a hint of happiness. Kid sighed, "No, it's me." He heard a bit of shuffling, than fast footsteps, before the metal door opened just enough for him to be able to see the girl. Her frightened expression, blue eyes and pink hair stood out from the darkness inside. He tried his very best not to go on an uproar on how unsymmetrical her hair was- he can do that later.

"Oh," Chrona's eyes widened, opening the door a bit more so that she could see the boy more clearly, "Shinigami-san…Do you need something from me?" She asked shyly, her right hand tightening its grip on her other arm, a sign that she wasn't feeling comfortable in his presence. Kid attempted to keep eye contact with the girl, but she kept on looking down or to the side, avoiding his gaze. He sighed, _Might as well get this over with…_

"I just need to talk with you a bit, that's all," He answered, making sure to pick the right words to say as to not frighten her. He just came to make amends. "…." Chrona made a small "okay" sound and just waited for him to continue. Kid sighed, "…Well how shall I put this…I guess you can say we didn't start off with very good first impressions, now did we?"

Now Chrona looked up at him. She at first looked like she didn't know what he was talking about, though the look changed in seconds after she remembered. "…When we met on the Nezuheg," She mumbled. Kid let out a small laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck, "That was quite an encounter, don't you think?"

"You….shot me though," Chrona mumbled, "You kept on shooting and shooting- I didn't know how to deal with that…It hurt a lot later on even…Even though Ragnarok healed the injuries…" Kid let his lips turn into a small frown; he was hoping that she wouldn't remember that or even care. "Yeah...I actually wanted to talk to you about that…" Chrona just stared at him, wondering what he was going to say.

"They say first impressions between two people can mean a lot and are supposed to be interesting. Though, I think we can both agree that our first meeting wasn't exactly…Friendly…"

"…" Chrona just kept on staring at him. "…" Kid decided to simplify what he was getting at. "What I'm trying to say is…Is that maybe we should get reacquainted again- start over with a better introduction."

"But-" Chrona was about to ask something but was cut off when the young Shinigami lifted up his hand. "I'll start it off," Kid gave her a smile "I am Lord Shinigami's son, Death the Kid, though my friends just call me Kid."

Chrona looked at his open hand, fighting a small battle in her head over whether she should take it or not. Hesitantly, she released her arm from the grip of her right hand and slowly reached out and grasped the boy's hand, the contact causing her to shake a bit. "I'm-I'm Chrona, it's nice to meet you…Kid…" Kid's smile grew a bit wider.

"Well than Chrona, I hope we can be good friends."

Chrona smiled at his words, feeling his hand softly tightening around hers, as if saying '_It's all going to be fine'_. For a brief minute or two they stood there with smiles, and a few small chuckles on Kid's side. The tension just seemed to disappear right then and there.

….

That was until Ragnarok decided to but in, along with a rather loud Patty and Liz.


	2. Stripes

Unexpected Moments

_**A/N: **__I saw the title for this theme and I knew it was perfect for the pairing. I hope you enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **__This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment and none of the characters present belong to me unless I say otherwise. _

**  
49. Stripes**

**Characters: Chrona, Kid, Ragnarok**

**Quote: "Your flaws may be what make you attractive,"**

"Hey, Three Stripes!"

Ragnarok popped out of Chrona's back, startling both meisters who were sitting calmly next to each other on the edge of Kid's bed. Chrona merely asked Kid to help her with studying, but of course their peaceful silence was always ruined by her pesky weapon. Chrona was used to him butting in, though, and didn't really mind unless it involved hitting her. Kid was another story.

With a sour frown, Kid glared at the black blob, anger and annoyance in his golden eyes. "What did you just call me?" Chrona's eyes widened in fear- Ragnarok said something wrong again. "What, you have a problem with being called 'Three Stripes'?" Ragnarok teased, slightly tapping the side of Kid's head that had the three white stripes that stood out.

"It's funny," Ragnarok snickered, "You have them on only one side of your head. Shouldn't a prissy, symmetry-loony like you have them on BOTH sides?" There was a now tense silence after that seemingly harmless question. Chrona has always wondered about those stripes herself, but Liz told her that it's best not to ask. She wondered "Why not?"

Her question was answered when Kid fell to the floor, on his knees and his head buried in one arm as he slammed the free arm's fist against the clean-tiled floors. "YOU'RE RIGHT- I'm an insult to symmetry! How could I be born with stripes only on one side! If only it could have been either sides, or no stripes at all! I'm an abomination- I cannot live with the fact I'm a walking pile of unsymmetrical garbage!" He started making loud, wailing noises- like a child who just lost his favorite toy and wasn't getting it back.

"Ki-Kid?" Chrona knelt down by the depressed boy, unsure what to do. Her eyes were now wide with fear as she looked around the room, hoping that Liz and/or Patty would pop out of anywhere to help her. Liz told her about Kid's "episodes", though: One, Chrona didn't understand what she meant by that, and two, she didn't think it would be THIS bad.

'_Oh- I don't know how to deal with this!' _Chrona screamed in her head. Ragnarok stared down at Kid, "Hmm- I didn't think I would make him cry like that."

"Um," She figured that she had to say something soon or else Kid might take his rather strange depression to a more drastic level. _But-But what do I say? _

"Um," Chrona hesitated, though the words finally came out, "I-I-I-think that-they're-they're kind of….Nice…"

"What?" Kid looked up at her, his usually stern eyes were now those of a pleading puppy- big, wide, and hopeful. "I-I think that-that they look nice on you…" She raised a shaking hand as she reached over and brushed the bangs that were stained with white, "They're-they're even kind of-kind of…Cute…." She mumbled the last word, as it was a thought she would prefer to have kept in her head but of course his presence just seemed to force everything out of her.

It was the truth though. She found those three white stripes to be both strange and nice. It made him stand out when compared to the hairstyles of her other new friends. She really didn't understand why they were so bad. Of course she didn't understand Kid's concept of "symmetry" either.

Chrona quickly pulled back her hand, feeling her face grow extremely warm. As she looked down at Kid, she saw his cheeks turn a certain shade of pink. "You-you really think so?" he asked slowly, lifting himself off the ground. Chrona could only nod nervously, trying to keep her cool. "Damn it, Chrona, if you want to get into the boy's pants, do it now. He's vulnerable when he's like this!"

"Ragnarok!" Chrona shrieked, hitting the black blob with her fist. She forgot that he was still sticking out and listening. It wasn't a hard hit- Chrona wasn't one for physical violence even if it was Ragnarok- but it still told Ragnarok that he wasn't helping her at all. Kid ignored what Ragnarok said, particularly the 'vulnerable' part. Slowly he stood up, fixing his jacket and slowly regaining his dignified pose. "Well if you think they're nice, Chrona, I guess they can't be THAT bad…" He reached down with an open hand, beckoning Chrona to take it so he could help her up. Hesitantly she took hold and was pulled back onto her feet gently.

"….But if you say I look cute with just one side- what would you say if it covered _both-_ Wouldn't that be better, because I think it would?"

Chrona's eyes widened in fear as the boy started going on about "symmetrical hair", though if one were to look at her they would see a somewhat annoyed expression on her face instead of a frightened one.

_I really don't know how to deal with him sometimes. _


	3. Flowers

Unexpected Moments

_**A/N: **__Thank you all for reading my story. I don't mind if you don't review it- though I wouldn't mind to hear what you think either- I am just happy that people are actually clicking on it and looking at my work. I'm sorry that it takes me a while to write these._

_I don't like either Kid or Chrona to be out of character so I try my best to keep their personalities stable as much as possible. Though they say love can bring a lot out of a person._

_You can consider this drabble to be a VERY late Valentine's Day drabble._

_**Disclaimer: **__This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment and none of the characters present belong to me unless I say otherwise._

**31. Flowers**

**Characters: **Chrona, Kid, Maka

**Quote: "I'd rather have flowers on my table than diamonds on my neck."**

Chrona never really liked things like jewelry or new clothes. She always found things like those to be pointless, even though she did find the little stones on necklaces to be fascinating but that didn't mean she would wear them. Kid figured this out on his own when he watched Liz and Patty try and dress up the frail girl only for her to politely turn down anything flashy they brought her.

This both pleased and irritated the young shinigami. At one end it meant that Chrona was an easy girl to buy for, he couldn't imagine how broke he'll end up if he liked a girl with Liz's shopaholic tendencies. At the other end though, it meant a lot of difficulties when it came to getting Chrona a gift. She was an easy girl to please as she became interested in anything new, but as time passed and she became more familiar with the world, those things that interested her became more and more difficult to find.

Not only that but it was Valentine's Day soon so it meant that his gift must be something special and meaningful that would express his own feelings without any need of talking. Where would he find something like that?

Kid's question was fortunately answered one day when the gang was walking down the streets of Death City. They were enjoying their time together, looking around the stores, pretty much window shopping and admiring anything they could find. Of course Chrona just found their little fun to be enjoyable yet strange, looking around the street for anything that might interest her.

Only Kid noticed the pink haired girl when she suddenly stopped in her tracks to stare at something while everyone else were busy moving forward. "Chrona?" Kid followed the girl's gaze, curious of what caught her eye.

Chrona was staring at the display tray of Death City's flower shop, Hellebore, admiring the beautiful flowers that were arranged neatly at the front. Kid could only scoff. The flowers were beautiful but whoever arranged them had no sense of symmetry. He could go on and on about how the flowers were _supposed _to be set up, but he didn't want to cause a riot nor did he want to scare Chrona.

"…They're…" Chrona softly began her sentence, "….They're really pretty…" She carefully reached out her hand and felt the petals of one of them. "And they're soft too…" She felt the flower petals a bit more, before moving her fingers down and discovering the stem. She rubbed her fingers against it until she heard a snap. "Ah-" Chrona pulled back a bit, still holding onto the flower that had a bent stem, "-I-I-I broke it."

Kid knew what was coming now when he saw her blue eyes widen in fear. If he didn't say anything to calm her down now she'll end up getting depressed again. "It's not broken," Kid reassured her, putting his hand on her shoulder, causing Chrona to look at him worriedly. "Flowers are fragile, most break easily if not carefully handled. It's okay though, the one you're holding still has its stem attached and it's still keeping its beauty."

_Almost like you…._

Chrona looked at the flower, "….So it's all okay?" Kid nodded. Chrona's eyes softened as she let out a small smile, "…That's good…" She brought the flower up to her nose so she could sniff it. "It smells pretty…."

Just like that, in that one moment, Kid finally knew what he could get her.

* * *

"Chrona," Maka knocked on the metal door of Chrona's room. She wondered when Chrona would move out since it's been nearly a year since she started living there. "Maka, is that you?" Came the soft voice, Maka took this as her cue to open the door.

Peeking inside, she saw Chrona sitting in her usual position, knees up and with a pillow laying over them. This time, though, her head wasn't buried in it nor were her arms hugging it. Instead it looked as if she was reading some kind of card and she had a cute smile on her face.

"Hey Chrona, it's Valentine's Day!" Maka walked in, her voice cheerful even though she was curious about what Chrona was reading, "We promised to meet the others at the movies today for a small party, remember?"

"I didn't forget…." Chrona answered, her voice sounding happier than normal. Now Maka was willing to ask what was going on. The meister was about to open her mouth before something caught her eye.

On the dresser was a well put-together Valentine's Day present, a glass vase full of flowers. '_Camellias,' _Maka thought, looking at them, assuring herself that she identified it correctly. She had a small knowledge of flowers thanks to Tsubaki. They were a beautiful shade of pink, almost like Chrona's hair. The petals were layered beautifully, almost like a rose but not as curvy and large. The color made them stick out well when compared to the rather dark pallet of the guest room, making them appear more beautiful.

Maka looked at the Camellias for a few more minutes before turning to Chrona with a knowing smile plastered on her face. She had no need for words. Already having a pink blush on her cheeks, Chrona's face only became redder knowing that her best friend already figured out who gave the precious flowers.

Who else would set up 8 Camellias so that they were symmetrical in the vase?

* * *

_Camellias- One of the types of flowers that are normally considered romantic Valentine's Day gifts. Giving someone Pink Camellias is like basically saying you are "Longing for them"_


	4. Tower

Unexpected Moments

**A/N: **_Obviously Chrona's height may be a problem for Kid at first. He really is short when he stands next to her. _

_I can really imagine him doing this, but I hope he is not too out of character in this drabble. If he is, I apologize. This is short compared to the last three. _

_**Disclaimer: **__This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment and none of the characters present belong to me unless I say otherwise_

**54. Tower**

**Characters: **Kid, Chrona

**Quote: **"I'll tell her once I can look her in the eye"

Chrona just seemed to tower over Kid. When he compared himself to her, he didn't even come close to surpassing her head. The height of where his shoulders stood would only measure up to her chest. He would have to tilt his head up just so that he could look directly at her face.

It was embarrassing to say the least. It was one thing to feel somewhat inferior in terms of height when it came to Liz and Patty, but when you were a couple inches shorter than the girl you really liked than that's when a guy starts getting uneasy. He was already a teenager and should have gone through a growth spurt right about now. And if he didn't than damn it better come soon.

It wasn't really Kid's ego that made him dislike his height- it was his O.C.D-ness. _For a relationship to work out perfectly both partners have to be at least symmetrical height._ Was what he told the sisters when they asked him "So why aren't you telling her how you feel?" You could only imagine Liz's reaction. For Kid it was a good enough reason to wait a bit. He would wait months, even years, for him to get close to her height, just as long as one day he would be able to look at her cute face without any problems whatsoever. _Symmetrical height equals a perfect relationship_.

Standing next to her again during a group-get-together at the basketball court, Kid got out his personal measuring tape, attempting to calculate how many inches he had left to go. Of course this earned him a mix of strange looks, annoyed sighs, and giggles from his friends. Chrona just let him do his business. It wasn't the first time he had done this and while it still made her feel uncomfortable she really didn't mind.

'_Still a little more to go…,' _Kid thought to himself, letting the measuring tape slide back into place before stuffing it back into his pocket. It didn't matter, he was a patient man. He would wait until they were symmetrical height. He would wait until he was tall enough to be able to look at her face without tilting his head.

He would wait until he could look directly into her eyes and tell her how he felt.


	5. Light

Unexpected Moments

_**A/N: **__I hope I didn't write the characters in an out of character fashion in this drabble. It's Chrona's thoughts about Kid. _

_I hope you enjoy. _

_**Disclaimer: **__This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment and none of the characters present belong to me unless I say otherwise. _

* * *

**  
3. Light**

**Characters: Chrona. Mention of others.**

**Quote: "He was one of the brighter beacons in my dark world..."**

He…He was different from the other boys in the group.

He wasn't loud like Black*Star-even though he could be- and he had a more refined aura than Soul-though he did lose it at times. He was strong, both physically and mentally, and when I watch him fight with the other two I can't help but watch in amazement.

His-His appearance was more clean and proper, he always looked so refined. Sometimes I wished I looked like that. And his hair had those really funny looking stripes on one side. Ragnarok would tease him about it and make him cry…

_I thought they were kind of cute…_

When he talked to me, even though those times were very few and far between, his voice had a more…Gentler tone…Almost like Maka's voice, though his made me feel strange inside. When he told me that "_There's no need to rush" _at his party, I felt a bit relieved and happy. Not only because those words gave me hope that it is all going to be okay, but also because for some reason I felt warm and fuzzy. _We are friends, _Was what he told me one day.

_Friends….I really like that word now…._

I kind of wished he wasn't so busy. Then again I wouldn't know how to deal with him if it was only us talking. I know it's probably just him being nice, but I…I really like it when he talks to me. Black*Star is too loud and rough, and while he made me smile he does scare me. Soul is calm and talks to me nicely, but I don't know how to deal with boys with sharp teeth….That and he gets really scary when he and Maka fight….Well they both do….

When he talked to me, he mostly taught me about things in life that I never knew of. He showed me new things and brought me to new places when Maka couldn't. I liked it more when he talked though.

His voice….Was calm, friendly, and welcoming- with a positive tone even.  
Even though Maka says that he has a negative soul. I don't really see it. There were times where he would look as if he was glaring and he was calm and collected compared to most, but whenever he saw something "symmetrical" he would become extremely happy and smile to no end. Liz says that when he is happy about something that means he adores it.

_He-He seemed…Happy…When he is around me…._

He doesn't look down on me, tease me, or hit me on the head like Ragnarok. Then again he's probably just trying not to do anything like that because Maka would hit him with her book. He probably thinks poorly of me. But…But I still like it when he puts his hand on my shoulder and tells me it is all going to be okay. I get a small tingle and it makes get all fuzzy again, but at the same time I feel scared. I can't handle physical contact from him. I can handle Maka's hugs. I can handle Black*Star's hugs from behind. But…But I cannot handle a simple touch from him. I get all nervous and start shaking.

I wish I knew what those feelings meant. I wish even more to know how to deal with them….

_He's not scary looking like Soul…_

_He's not loud like Black*Star…._

_He's not violent with my head like Ragnarok…_

_He's….Almost like Maka…_But he makes me feel different. Around her I feel more open and happy. Around him, while I feel safe, I also feel nervous and shy. More than I usually do.

He's…Different….That's what….That's what I…..That's what I like about him. He treated me kindly, and while he did playfully tease me he did it in a way that made me laugh. He taught me new things. He didn't yell at me, only at things that were "asymmetrical"

Out of all my new found friends, he treated me just as kindly as Maka did. He taught me things that Maka couldn't. He lit up my dark world to the same extent that Maka did. His light may be even brighter…..


	6. Dark

Unexpected Moments

_**A/N: **__This can be considered the sister-drabble to "Light". It's about Kid's feelings towards Chrona._

_Please enjoy. I hope I didn't make him too out of character. It's written in a slightly different format than "Light". It's also a bit longer too since it's easier for me to write about Kid's feelings._

_**Disclaimer: **__This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment and none of the characters present belong to me unless I say otherwise. _

**  
4. Dark**

**Characters: Kid. Mention of others.**

**Quote: "She was the dark cloud that loomed around in the corner..."**

She was…A bit stranger than the other girls…

She was timid and refused to even show her face when she arrived at Shibusen. This is different from Maka who was strong-hearted and wanted everyone to know that she was going to make Soul a Death Scythe.

She was not one to voice out her opinion and be loud and proud. This was different from both Liz and Patty, my partners who were not afraid to say what is on their minds no matter how obnoxious it would make them appear.

She didn't know how to stand up for herself whenever faced with fear, and there are times when Ragnarok would do something wrong and she wouldn't stop him. This was unlike Tsubaki who would go up against things that she would admit scared her, and who would also smack Black*Star whenever he goes too far.

She did have her own little virtues though. Whenever Ragnarok bothered her to a certain extent she would hit him. Whenever her friends were in danger she would protect them. Whenever you asked her a question she would be honest and will attempt to give you an answer. Whenever she did something that made others happy she would make sure they stay happy.

_She was really strange indeed…But that's what made her stand out…_

Her choice of dress was nearly flawless. Everything about it seemed to be symmetrical. She wore the same shoes, the same cuffs, and the same plain black dress that had no need for design. True it made it hard to determine her gender (I quietly thanked Maka for figuring it out), but it still looked perfect and precise. Unlike her, Maka and Tsubaki were unsymmetrical in their choice of clothing at times, and I had to force Liz and Patty to dress accordingly.

If it wasn't for her hair I would have considered her the "perfect image of symmetry". Her pinkish-lavender hair was the one thing that killed it all. Her pinkish-lavender hair that was uneven in the front and back. One side bang was shorter than the other, and the bangs that covered her forehead were messy with some being cut straight perfectly and a few who were allowed to grow to full length. And don't get me started on her uneven hair at the back, which looked like the person wasn't even trying when he or she cut it. At least the other four were willing to keep their hairstyles clean and smooth.

_This irritated me- This annoyed me- This made me interested in her…_

Slowly she was getting better when it came to interacting with people. When she rejoined after the battle with Asura, she smiled a bit more and was willing to hang out with the group, leaving the safety of her room and Mr. Corner. Was she that much of a child that she named the corner?

I talked to her a bit more after that. We were friends after all, so why not? Well our relationship wasn't exactly…._Friendly…_Seeing as she coward behind Maka whenever I came a bit too close. I didn't understand why she was being so scared. It was not like I hated her. It was quite the opposite actually. From what I can see, she didn't have completely a negative soul- she just had a depressed one and was in need of guidance. Atleast that's what I think

I liked talking to her for some reason. I liked teaching her new things. I liked showing her new places that made her eyes shine with fascination. It made me feel like my knowledge was actually being put to good use. There would be times where she would stare off into space when I talked, but when she returned, she listens to everything I have to say- because she's interested. The times we talked were few and far between, but they were still enjoyable.

_She acted different from the other girls I knew…_

_She looked different from the other girls I knew…_

_She treated him differently than the other girls I knew…_

_She was…Just so asymmetrically strange…_And I…Liked that about her. I enjoy her child-like timid personality and I enjoy seeing her change as time passed. The fact that her hair was imperfect just made me focus my attention more one her. She may be one of the few, or even the only, truly negative person in my "perfect" world, but for some reason that's what made her so much more interesting.

Out of all my friends, she was the one with the dark clouds that filled the sky of her world. She was the one who was scared and timid. She was the one who "didn't know how to deal with things". She was in need of guidance. And I found myself wanting to help her. Because I just feel that one day- one day- I could be the one to get rid of those dark clouds in her world…


	7. Kick in the Head

Unexpected Moments

**A/N: **_I cannot believe I thought of this, but you have got to admit it's pretty funny. _

_I apologize for the lack of updates. I actually have a few drabbles done I just haven't posted them up yet. I'll do it slowly. _

_**Disclaimer: **__This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment and none of the characters present belong to me unless I say otherwise_

_**Note:**__ The theme doesn't really need to involve someone getting kicked in the head literally. It could also include just snapping someone out of their wrong mind._

* * *

**58. Kick in the Head**

**Characters: Kid, Chrona, Ragnarok, Liz, Patty**

**Quote: "Some people just need a jump start of some sort."**

"This is unbelievable," Kid grumbled to himself as he, his weapons and Chrona walked through the ruins of an old temple. Apparently there were a few Kishin Eggs hiding down below who tricked humans into entering so they could feed. Obviously it was their mission to stop them. Well more like Kid's mission as it was a trial for Chrona to see if she was ready.

"I-Is something wrong?" Chrona asked, looking at the boy worriedly, thinking that he was talking about her.

"This place," Kid's downcast eyes were blackened by his bangs, "This place is so unbelievably asymmetrical…" Chrona cocked her head at this statement.

"K-Kid don't be an idiot," Liz cried, holding Patty's shoulders tightly as she hid behind her, "Th-there is no reason to go all crazy just because of asymmetry."

"Are you mad, woman? Can you not see how filthy and unorganized this entire temple is!" Kid loudly stated in an annoyed tone, his frown deepening. "Uh-" Chrona took just one step back away from Kid, afraid that he might start yelling.

"Oh stop all that freaking screaming, stripe boy!" Ragnarok burst out of Chrona's back and placed himself on her head like always. "When the hell are we going to eat anyway?"

"Ragnarok," Chrona softly mumbled, hoping to quell her weapon before he irritated Kid more. The young shinigami was already sweating from the stress over how messy the ruins were.

"Hey!" Patty suddenly yelled, causing a surprised Chrona to look at her while Liz yelped in fear. The young Thompson pointed to the end of the hall, "I see it! I see the Kishin Egg-dude!"

"Do-don't do that Patty!" Liz cried, covering her face with her hands.

"I really do see it!"

"Sh-she's right," Chrona stuttered, following Patty to the end of the hall where one could see the silhouette of the monster they were after. The thing perked up at the sound of their voices and made a run at the turn.

"Quick, before it gets away and warns the rest of them!" Kid ordered as he summoned Beelzebub and took his stance on the board. Liz and Patty quickly followed their meister and transformed into guns.

"Chrona, do you think you can keep up with me on Beelzebub?" Kid looked at her with concern. The swordmeister had her palm open so that Ragnarok could take on his blade form. "I think I can deal with it," She mumbled.

"If you're sure," Kid gave her a small smile, "I'll keep at a steady pace. Now let's go." With a kick off the ground, Kid was now speeding after the monster with Chrona running behind him. "He's not the far; if we keep this up we should be able to get him!" Liz informed the two meisters.

"Right…" Kid answered, trying his best to ignore all the broken statues and pillars that were passing them by as they sped through the halls. "Hey Chrona are you doing okay back there?" Patty asked in her usual playful tone. "Y-yes-" Was her response, though she sounded short of breath.

"There he is, at the turn!" Patty shouted as the neared the end of the long hallway. As quickly as they could, the two meisters followed suit and made a right, leaving the hall and entering a large room, only to come across a rather unpleasant surprise. A makeshift bomb was thrown their way, causing an explosion that pushed Kid off the board and for his body to be thrown right at Chrona.

The two tumbled, before landing near each other on the ground with a loud thud. "K-Kid!" Chrona called out. "What the freaking hell was that!" Ragnarok yelled. "Just a bomb to throw us off," Liz let out a sigh of relief that the two were okay.

"I don't like bombs…" Chrona mumbled, slowly standing up.

"Come on, let's go," Liz ordered, only to not hear anything from her meister "…Kid?"

"…." The young shinigami was still on the ground, but on his knees. He had a stern look in his eye but his lips were quivering.

"K-Kid?" Chrona stared down frightened and curious at the same time. "Ho-hold on, just give me a minute to put this all together." He sounded like he was going to throw up.

"What are you talking about!" Liz angrily asked. "Sis, take a look around," Patty said, sounding more worried than she usually did. Chrona took the young girl's advice and looked around the room they were in.

It was a room that was covered in ruin. All the statues and pillars that decorated it were broken apart, with several pieces scattered around. Several of bricks that were used to build the walls, floors, and ceilings were broken out of place and dispersed. It was just messy and out of place all over.

It was an O.C.D person's nightmare.

"Oh….crap…" Liz mumbled. "Wha-what's wrong? It's just a room; even I can deal with that…" Chrona continued to stare down at Kid who was still on his knees. "D-don't you see it? How unorganized this place is?" Kid's eyes shot back and forth, analyzing every aspect of every broken piece.

"It's like back then when we were after the Kishin!" Patty cried, waving her arms around, "He's going to go mad!"

"Ma-mad?" Chrona stuttered. Kid was now sweating as he continued to look around frantically. "Okay," Kid slowly got back on his feet, causing Chrona to look at him with more curiosity, "I-I think I got it."

He was silent for a moment, making Chrona think that everything was okay now, only for him to prove her wrong in a sudden outburst.

"That piece over there was once a part of that pillar over there. And that hand right there was once a part of that statue at the end of the hall. And those pillars used to be right next to each other. That's it, it all fits perfectly!" Kid was yelling and waving his arms around as he pointed out what belonged where.

Chrona let out a small squeak as she took a step back, "Wha-what's wrong with him?"

"He's more messed up than you!" Ragnarok laughed to himself.

"I-I don't know how to deal with this!"

Suddenly Kid stopped yelling and now had a frozen expression of fear on his face. "Kid, snap out of it, this is no time to criticize!" Liz yelled. "It's not working!" Patty whined.

It was just getting worse too, as Kid started scratching his head, a sign that he was indeed losing it. "He's scratching his head now sis!" Patty cried.

"Where's Black*Star when we need him!" Liz couldn't do anything but freak out right now, "Chrona do something!"

"D-do what!"

"Do something before Kid suffers a mental breakdown! Yell at him, punch him, kick his head- something!"

"He's scratching his head harder sis!"

"Right-Left-Top-Bottom-Middle-"

"I-I don't know how to deal with this at all!" Chrona cried out in agony as she held her head.

"Well I do!" Ragnarok, returning to his pudgy form on Chrona's back.

"Chrona, do me a favor and don't move when I do this," He said slyly, "Hey Three-Stripes, open your eyes and look over here!"

Kid, not stopping with scratching his head, opened his eyes and was about to yell at Ragnarok, but what happened next shut him down.

"Take a look at this!" Ragnarok reached down to grab the edge of Chrona's skirt, and before she could even react, he pulled the whole thing up.

Right in front of Death the Kid, not only were Chrona's rarely seen legs exposed but also her white panties.

The whole group was silent. Chrona's face was becoming redder by the second as she was registering what just happened while the sisters had their mouths gapped open. Their reaction wasn't as exaggerated as Kid's though, whose face was just as red and whose mouth was so gapped his jaw fell to the floor.

"Ahhhh!" Chrona shrieked in embarrassment as she suddenly threw a punch at Ragnarok's head, forcing the weapon to release his hold on the edge of her dress.

Once he released, Chrona pulled her dress back down, holding the fabric tightly in her hands, bringing her legs together as if trying to hide something.

Too bad Kid saw it all already. The very image of Chrona's legs, and her panties, was burned into his memory. Damn his ability to see the details in everything.

"....At least it worked…" Liz let out a nervous laugh. Chrona, who fell to her knees, was still blushing in embarrassment and close to tears. Kid, who finally regained a proper posture, let out a nervous cough and walked over to her.

He offered her his hand, but he refused to look her in the eye. Chrona, who didn't expect him to even come near hear, looked at the hand. Hesitant at first, Chrona gratefully took hold and was pulled back onto her feet.

The two were avoiding eye contact to the best of their ability, hiding their seemingly permanent blush. She found her shoes to be interesting while he was looking at the wall.

"Um- we're still on a mission you two," Liz reminded them. Both simultaneously perked up and said "Oh- that's right", as if the reminder snapped them out of some sort of trance.

"Let us just put this incident behind us," Kid walked past her to retrieve Beelzebub that still lay on the ground. Chrona let out an agreeing sound, though she was still shaken up.

As they continued going through the ruins, Liz threatened Kid not to get caught up in the asymmetry again, but he assured her there was nothing to worry about. He wasn't thinking about the messy place anymore.

The image of Chrona's nice legs and symmetrical panties was enough to keep him occupied the entire mission.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I'll try and get up the drabbles I've finished. I'm currently working on a long Kid/Chrona one-shot, a Black*Star/Patty one-shot, and two Kid/Chrona lemons, so be looking forward for those._

_If you can, please leave a review I would love to hear what you guys think. _


	8. Childhood

Unexpected Moments

**A/N: **_Wouldn't it have been cute if Kid and Chrona have met before the series- as in at a rather young age? It's possible if you think about it, though it might just be me and my rather over-imaginative head._

_So for this drabble- though a one-shot would be a title better suited- try and imagine Kid and Chrona when they were about seven years old, okay?_

_**Disclaimer: **__This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment and none of the characters present belong to me unless I say otherwise_

* * *

**48. Childhood**

**Characters: Young Chrona, Young Kid, Ragnarok, Medusa, Shinigami-san**

**Quote: "Can we play together again someday?"**

Death the Kid was bored to say the least. Though lonely may have been a better word.

He didn't go to school because he received enough needed-tutoring from the teachers that his father had hired. He even ended up learning about things that a child his age shouldn't know about until they reached the ripe age of ten. Of course, being the son of the great Shinigami-san, he slightly understood why he had to know so much. It even made him slightly proud that he knew so much more than the other kids.

But that fact didn't make the sad feelings go away whenever he watched the children from Death City Elementary laughing and playing with each other in the park. He even saw Mr. Death Scythe's daughter playing around with her friends. They only met once and didn't really hit it off well.

Often Kid would sneak out of the mansion to practice with Beelzebub, a new present from his father for his seventh birthday that he was just getting the hang of. He would go to the park and try to balance himself on the board, often around the time when the sun was setting and the other kids left to go back home to their parents.

They were lucky- they had someone to welcome them home whenever they got back.

So once again Kid was in the park alone. He was rolling Beelzebub with his foot, back and forth, on the ground. He didn't want to practice for now. He could always go back inside and rearrange his room again- like he normally did on his free time. He didn't know why but he liked it when things were in order.

"……" He took his foot off of Beelzebub and sighed sadly. He was really lonely indeed. There was nothing to do at home but learn and arrange, and no one to play with outside at all. Maybe he could try and see if he could fix the symmetry of the park, since no one was around at all.

"Ah!"

"Why the hell are we just sitting here, huh?" He heard a rather high-pitched voice roughly question.

"L-L-La-Lady Medusa told me to stay here!"

"For how long! It's been hours and she still isn't back- she probably abandoned us because you're so damn worthless!"

"Don't say that- I don't know how to deal with being abandoned!"

….Or he could be wrong. Out of normal childish curiosity, Kid summoned back his skateboard so he could find the source of the sound. He could have sworn it was behind one of the bushes. And lo and behold- he was right.

Kneeling on the ground, her arms covering her head as if she was just being picked on, was a girl –at least he assumed it was a girl as she was wearing a black dress- around his age who had messy pink her. So messy that for some reason the disorder made him ill.

Strangely enough, it was only her who was present and no one else.

'_That's weird…I thought I heard a boy too….._'

"….Hello?" Kid raised a brow at the strange girl who let out a squeaky toy sound, a sign she heard him. The girl opened one eye rather timidly, before letting out a yelp and shifting a few feet back, away from him.

"Wh-wh-wh-who are you!"

Kid pointed to himself, "I'm Death the Kid- but everyone calls me Kid- who are you?"

"Ah-I-I-" The girl was shaking all over now, making Kid wonder why she was so scared of answering such a simple question. "I-I-" The girl covered her tear filled eyes, "I pass!"

"What?"

"I pass!"

"What did I say?"

"I pass!"

"Why do you keep on saying that?"

"I pass!"

"Stop it!"

"I pass!"

"That wasn't even a question!"

"I pass!"

"I said cut it out!" Kid cried, not realizing that he was now a few steps closer to the girl than he was before they started yelling at each other. Since she didn't give a name he figured he should just call her Miss Pass-Girl.

"I-I-" Pass-Girl was bending her head down as if she was burying her face into the dirt, "-I-I don't know how to deal with stripped-haired boys!"

The mention of his three stripes made Kid feel like crying along with her, but he knew that this wasn't really the right time. He could cry about it later. "Well why not?" He innocently asked.

"I-"

"No more 'pass'!"

The girl started making more sniffling sounds as she sat up to rub her eyes with both hands. "But I don't like answering questions…" She sadly mumbled.

"Fine than," Kid sat down in front of her, "you can ask me questions instead."

"…." Pass-girl let out a few more sniffles before looking at him. He took a mental note that he liked the color of her eyes. "Re-really?"

"Sure," Kid beamed at her. She looked at him with wide eyes, as if he had just done the most amazing thing in the world. "Uh-" She fixed her sitting position so that her knees were up and her arms were wrapped around them.

"-D-do you know where we are?" She asked, not looking at him directly. Kid cocked his head to the side, "This is the park."

"What's a park?"

"A place where I play with Beelzebub,"

"Who's Beelzebub?"

"A gift from my dad,"

"Dad?"

"Yeah, wanna see him?" He stood up and placed his hand out. Pass-girl watched his palm from where she sat and nearly jumped when some black, skull-shaped sparks appeared and a strange board with wheels flew out from them. When it landed on the ground, the girl moved a few ways back out of fear.

"Wha-what is that?"

"It's Beelzebub," Kid hopped onto his skateboard, keeping his balance as it moved a bit from side to side. She stared at him in awe, wondering how he was able to stand on the board and not fall off.

"He's pretty cool," Kid smiled at his toy, "You wanna see him fly?"

"Fly?"

"Yup-" Suddenly the wheels of Beelzebub turned over and shot out air, which caused the board to start hovering though in an uncontrolled fashion and only a few feet off the ground. "W-wow-" She was left speechless. Kid could tell she had never seen such a cool toy before.

The wheels returned to normal and Kid and his skateboard feel back to the ground. "Perfect and precise," Kid said when he landed. Pass-girl just kept on staring, her mouth slightly gapped open. "…" Kid stared back, waiting for her to say something.

"What do you think?" He asked, though he knew he was going to get another "I pass!"

"That-" This caught him off by surprise, she didn't say it, "-that looked…..Fun….." She finished. Kid looked at her strangely, wondering what suddenly got her to answer his question, but those thoughts were thrown away when he saw the shine in her eyes. An idea clicked into his head.

"You wanna try?" He said, taking a step off of Beelzebub, gesturing a hand to it. "What!" Pass-girl looked at him in shock. "Go ahead, you can try riding him, it'll be fun!"

"But-but-" She looked at the skateboard, "-I-I don't know how to deal with flying boards with wheels!"

"Don't worry," Kid swiftly took her hand and pulled her up, "It's easy, all you have to do is stand on him like I did!" Still holding his hand, Pass-girl was staring at Beelzebub with a frightened expression. "I-I-don't know…"

"Just put one foot on the middle,"

"Okay…." She did as instructed, her grip on his hand never faltering.

"And then the other one too,"

"Uh-" She quickly placed her other foot on Beelzebub, wobbling a little as it started moving a bit from side to side. Kid's hand was what kept her standing, though it wouldn't be there for long.

"See, you got it- though your footing is not very symmetrical…."

"Um…"

"Now try and move a bit," After he had said that Kid let go of her hand, which surprised her. Without the feeling of someone supporting her, she became extremely frightened when the board continued to move from side to side. It didn't seem to stop for her, and the fact she was waving her arms around like mad just made the experience worse.

It didn't take long for the board to slip from under her feet and for her to fall onto the ground hard and with a loud thump. "Ow!" She cried when she feel. "You okay?" Kid urgently asked, kneeling down beside her. He flinched a little when she started crying.

"I-I told you I couldn't deal with it!"

"So-sorry, I guess I should have said that you would fall during the first try! That or it was because your stance was unsymmetrical…"

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Try it again- this time stand symmetrically!"

"No! I don't want to try riding the scary board monster again!"

The next few minutes were spent with both children bickering about random things. First it was about Beelzebub and how she didn't want to do it again. Then it became a fight over symmetry and asymmetry- something the girl didn't understand. Than it suddenly moved onto a fight over how messy her hair was and how he could fix it.

While this may have seemed to be ridiculous and a sign that they weren't going to like each other at all to others, to Kid it was the most fun he has had. It was actually so much fun, he couldn't help but start to laugh after she yelled the last [attempted] insult.

"What's so funny!" She angrily asked. For some reason their little vocal quarrels cured her of her stuttering for a moment.

"It's nothing-" He said between laughs, regaining his calm composure before giving her a sincere smile. "-I-it's just that this is the most fun I've had with another kid since ever."

"…." Pass-girl stared at him once again, this time her blue eyes were wide with surprise. "…F-fun? You think I'm…Fun?"

"Yeah," Kid stood up and offered her his hand, which she shyly took, "My dad says 'I don't need to go to school' so I have no other kids to play with…" After saying that and pulling her off the ground, it was his turn for his eyes to widen. "Oh man- my dad!" He looked up, just realizing that the orange sunset sky had become black night.

"It's night time already?" She rhetorically asked, looking up as well.

"Sorry," Kid immediately summoned back Beelzebub, "But my dad is going to kill me if I'm not home by bedtime!"

"Ho-home?"

"Which reminds me, where's your dad?"

"I…." She hesitated to say it, looking down sadly, but she continued "I don't have a dad….My mom is supposed to come for me though…."

"Will you be okay?"

"Yea-yeah…"

"Will you….Will you come back to the park again? You can have another try with Beelzebub, who knows- you might get better!"

_Will you come back? _He already had her at those words. She never had anyone say that to her before. Of course this was the first time she has met someone outside of where she lived. She giggled at this.

"I'll see…My mom may bring me back…."

"Alright than," Kid raised up his pinky, "It's a deal." She cocked her head to the side, obviously unfamiliar with the rather common gesture. "Um…"

"Oh," Kid quickly picked up on her cluelessness, "It's a pinky promise- I've seen other kids do it. It's like a way to make sure a promise is kept, I guess."

"O-okay," She rose up her pinky as well, though kept it up and still as she was unsure what was supposed to happen. Making the first move, he wrapped his pinky around hers and they shook.

"It's a promise than," Kid gave her one last smile, before letting go and running back to his mansion, "Let's play together again, okay Pass-girl?"

As she watched the new found boy run off, she couldn't help but wave goodbye with a smile she didn't even know she had on her face. It was then she thought that maybe she should have answered his question and told him her name.

"Oooh- what's this?" A tiny Ragnarok shot out from her backside and started pinching her nose, "Has little Chrona found a boyfriend?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Stop that!" Chrona whined, attempting to swat Ragnarok away. And it was so nice when her weapon wasn't around. "Well, look who's embarrassed!" Ragnarok continued teasing, this time rubbing her cheeks with his fists which caused her to whine some more.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?" A cloaked woman bluntly asked, walking from behind the young girl. The weapon and the child meister quickly perked up at the sound of her voice and turned around.

"La-Lady Medusa," Chrona mumbled. "I trust that you stayed here and didn't attract any attention to yourself?" Chrona shook her head. "Well done, hopefully staying here and watching the other children gave you a better understanding of what your future targets will be like."

"Yes, Lady Medusa…"

"Well our business in Death City is done for now," Medusa snapped her fingers, "Let us go back home than, Chrona."

"Yes, Lady Medusa…" Chrona softly repeated, though she didn't fully understand what her mother meant. Hopefully by agreeing with her about everything, she'll allow her to come back.

Then maybe she could play with the funny white stripes-kid again.

* * *

"Is there a reason why you came back home so late young man?" Shinigami-san asked from the mirror of his son's bedroom as Kid was putting on his pajamas. He silently wondered how his boy was able to keep his room so clean and tidy when he was only so young. "You do understand how dangerous the streets are for a child at night, right?" He finished, but he didn't receive a response.

"….Kid?" Shinigami-san called out his son's name in hopes of getting his attention.

"Oh, sorry dad," Kid finished neatly buttoning up his shirt and turned to face his father properly, "I was just thinking that's all." The look on his face **was** brand new to Shinigami-san. His son seemed pleased…Maybe even happy.

"Thinking of what my boy?"

"Just my new friend,"

"Oh-ho-ho-" So that was it, he found a friend. The idea just made Shinigami-san bounce in joy. "-A friend you say? And what may his name be?"

"_Her_, dad," Kid corrected, now climbing onto his bed so that he could lie down. _'Oh-ho-ho- even more interesting' _Shinigam-san chuckled.

"And her name's Pass-Girl, well that's what I called her," Kid pulled the covers over himself and looked up at the ceiling, "…Now that I think about it she really never did tell me her name…."

"Maybe you should ask her the next time you meet," Shinigami-san said, clapping his large white hands so the lights in Kid's room would go out.

"Yeah," Kid yawned, before turning over and closing his eyes.

"The next time we meet. I wonder when that would be…"

* * *

**_A/N: _**_This was fun to write. Little Kid and Little Chrona are so cute to imagine. _

_If you can, please leave a review, I would like to hear what you think. _


	9. Drink

Unexpected Moments

_**A/N: **__Can anyone imagine Chrona drunk? Because I can. _

_**Disclaimer: **__This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment and none of the characters present belong to me unless I say otherwise._

_**Note: Kid and Chrona are 18 in this drabble**_

**78. Drink**

**Characters: Kid, Chrona**

**Quote: "A person supposedly reveals their true self when they're drunk…Damn it…"**

"Damn you Black*Star, I swear if it wasn't against my policies I would take your freaking soul,"

Death the Kid couldn't find anything else to do in the current situation other than to curse his friend and hang on to his drunken girlfriend. Yes, his _drunken _girlfriend. Apparently at the Graduation Party, Black*Star thought it would be funny to switch some of the drinks with some strong, bubbly champagne.

And unfortunately his dear Chrona happened to be a victim of the switch.

"Heh-heh-heh-" Chrona let out another confused giggle as she snuggled up to Kid, her cheeks flushed due to drink that was still in her hand. Kid was guessing that it was her second glass. They were sitting on his couch in his room because he feared of the chaos that would happen if he allowed her to go around the crowded party downstairs.

Who knows what kind of guy would take advantage of a cute girl who had no idea what was going on. He sneered at the thought of it.

"Kiddy-kun," She let out a purr as she wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her head on the crook of his neck. He could feel her soft lips on his skin which sent a pleasurable jolt throughout his body. This was way too out of character, so out of character that not even Kid could handle it. Chrona was never the forward one in their relationship; he was the one who did most of the affection showing.

'_People really are different when they are drunk…'_

She let out another purring sound, which caused a vibration on his skin that made him shiver. "Kiddy-kun, why aren't you playing with me?"

'_Because I know that Maka and Liz would kill me if I do,_' He dryly thought, only to mentally slap himself. He was really trying to be a gentlemanly boyfriend, one who doesn't take a chance when their girl is unaware.

"Heh-heh-heh-" Chrona kissed his neck and shifted in his lap, causing him to tense up. She wasn't helping with keeping him under control at all, especially when she started kissing up his neck before giving his ear a little nibble as she let out another drunken giggle.

If it wasn't for his moral and mannerly upbringing, Kid would have taken her right then and there.

Suddenly she pulled back so that she could take another sip of the champagne, causing Kid's eyes to widen. "Uh- Chrona, darling, I think you really should stop drinking that." He made an attempt to take the drink from her hand, but she pulled back.

"Na-ah," She shook her head, "I still have to finish this- I've only had one so far!"

"One's enough for you," He mumbled, making another attempt for the glass, only for Chrona to stumble out of his lap with a whine, trying to keep her boyfriend from taking away the drink. Kid frowned, irritated with her new found attitude.

Where was Ragnarok when he actually needed him? Well, seeing as alcohol affects the blood it's safe to say that Ragnarok was too drunk to even say a word himself. That was new.

"Just give me the glass Chrona," Kid reached his hand over again. Now sitting on the couch, Chrona pouted, and turned her head away, "Nope!" She was acting like a bratty child now.

"Chrona," Kid frowned, his patience reaching its limit. "You'll have to take it from me!" Chrona cried, ready to take another sip. "Be that way than," Kid leaned and grabbed her wrist, making another attempt to take the glass in a non-violent manner. Unfortunately she wasn't making it easy as she tried to push him away with her other hand.

In a second both have shifted their position on the couch, with Kid over Chrona, holding her down as he now had a hold of the glass, though at the same time she was holding it just as tightly. He should have known that a strong meister like Chrona wouldn't give up so quickly.

"Just let it go now," He softly coaxed, keeping his cool to the best of his ability. "No-no-no!" She shook her head. Kid was slowly praying for her to crash soon.

"Chrona, please, let it go or I'll be forced to act." He threatened, his gold eyes stern. "What are you going to do, 'Symmetry' me to death?" She glared at him, "I'm not afraid of you, I can actually deal with you so bring it on!"

"If you say so," Kid leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, catching the drunk girl off guard. The taste of the champagne was clear in her mouth, but for some reason he didn't seem to mind as it was mixed with the taste of her.

As his tongue felt every detail of the inside of her mouth, Kid took this as his chance to yank the glass out of her loosening grip. He pulled back and stared down at the dazed girl with a victorious smirk, "I warned you."

She stared up at him with hazy eyes as she was still under the effect of the rather intoxicating kiss. Kid looked at the glass he just stole, now wondering how he was going to dispose of the substance. He couldn't leave a drunken Chrona alone, even for a second, so going to the bathroom and flushing it down was not possible, and he would rather die than just pour the whole thing out right then and there.

So there was only one thing to do, and he didn't like it. Taking a deep breath, Kid placed the glass to his lips and drank the champagne down until not a drop was left. Letting out a sound of disgust after he was done, Kid swore to himself that this would be the last time he'll ever consume something so sour until he was legal. Maybe it would taste better once he was.

It did make him feel funny though. Kind of light headed.

"You jerk!" Chrona sat up as fast as she could and started hitting Kid's head with both of her fists at an intense speed as she yelled "You jerk-you jerk- you jerk- you jerk-you jerk!" over and over again.

"You just wanted to drink it yourself, you're so mean!" She was now the one on top as her boyfriend was helplessly forced against the couch.

"Stop-hitting me-Chrona," Kid demanded in between the "Ow"s with an irritated face.

"I won't-I won't- I won't- not until you say sorry!"

"Stop it or you'll regret it!" Kid yelled back. He had a slight flush on his cheeks that wasn't as dark and evident as Chrona's but it was still there, a sign that he was tipsy.

"You're going to apologize right now!"

"How's this for an apology than?" Kid used his free hand to grasp Chrona's head and push her down so that their lips made contact again. This one was just as hot and wet as the last one, and it was slowly getting better the more they became intertwined with each other.

Kid still had a bit of his consciousness left and knew it was best for them to stop, but they were now at the point where Chrona had loosened up his tie and his hand was now caressing her nicely shaped ass. So there was really no point in letting the moment die, even though he knew he was going to regret the whole thing in the morning.

Oh well, he could always blame everything on the drink.

_**A/N: **__Drunken Kid and Chrona, now that's an idea I could laugh at. I apologize for any signs of them being out of character, but remember: Chrona's drunk and Kid's tipsy. _

_Please leave a review; I would like to hear what you think._


	10. Playing the Melody

Unexpected Moments

_**A/N:**__ Hello their fellow readers! I know I should be working on the next chapter to my AU fanfic, but I felt as though that I needed to at least update this one, because I really do want to complete the challenge. That, and I hit a writer's block in "The Girl in the Corner"._

_But to make up for how long it takes me to update, I will make sure that the chapters are more like one-shots than actual drabbles. _

_Please enjoy! _

_The song used is "Love Chronicle" from Full Moon wo Sagashite. There is a beautiful piano version of this song, so look it up on YouTube when you get the chance._

_I suggest that you listen to it at a certain point in this drabble as it would add to the mood. _

_Note that the lyrics used are direct translations from the Japanese version, so don't be surprised if you listen to the Fan-dubbed versions and hear them differently. _

_**Disclaimer: **__This is merely a fanfic meant for entertainment and none of the characters present belong to me unless I say otherwise. I do not own the song used in this drabble either. _

* * *

**67. Playing the Melody **

**Characters:** Kid, Chrona

**Quote: **"Music expresses that which cannot be put into words and cannot remain silent"

From where she sat, Chrona quietly watched the clouds in the sky through the rather large window. The sun, while usually frightening her, gave off this strange shine that made Death City seem so bright in coloration. It was a perfect day for an outing with friends, which is exactly what they were all planning to do in an hour or two. Chrona was looking forward for that time, but for now she felt extremely content with where she was and who she was with right now.

"Chrona, are you listening?"

The pinkette almost jumped out of her seat when his deep voice snapped her out of her trance. Flushing out of embarrassment, she turned back to look at her companion with an apologetic look.

"S-sorry Kid…"

Unexpectedly, Death the Kid merely smiled at her, strangely amused by her actions. Normally he would have found someone's inability to concentrate to be irritating, but it seemed like Chrona was the exception. She seemed to be the exception to a lot of his general peeves. Kid was just calmer when she was around. What love can do to an O.C.D guy is just unbelievable.

"I assume that you must be tired of studying, right?"

"N-no, it's not that, it's-I'm just-" Chrona tried to find good words to explain how she was feeling, as if she actually could. In truth she's wasn't tired, just extremely relaxed and strangely happy, and watching the clouds just seemed to enhance these feelings. She didn't want to give Kid the idea that she didn't like listening to him, because she really did. She really, _really_ did.

Kid had to hold back a laugh, since the way she reacted- mismatched words, waving hands, and her face as red as an apple- was just too cute for him. The swordmeister was always so cute…

"It's okay," Kid reassured her, closing the text book that the two of them were supposed to be reading before he stood up to stretch, "I'm getting rather bored of this too." _'Though my intention wasn't really to study…' _Kid mentally reminded himself, knowing full well he was using this tutor session as an excuse to have some alone time with Chrona. Maka wouldn't leave the fragile girl alone with him for any other reason after all.

With Liz and Patty out to do some early morning shopping, it gave Kid a good chance to finally confess his feelings. Before he thought it would be simple, but now, faced with the very object of his affections, he came to realize that saying 'I love you' would be much more difficult than he thought.

'_No wonder it took so long for Soul to say it,'_ Kid frowned, remembering those moments when Soul would always complain about how he couldn't say those three words to Maka. If the shinigami could, he would take back everything he said about the weapon. It takes a lot of guts for a guy to do this.

There just had to be an easier way…

"Hey, Three Stripes!"

A smack on the head brought Kid back to reality. Chrona let out a small whine as she attempted to stop Ragnarok from hurting him, though her efforts were fruitless as always.

"I'm hungry, where's the food?" Ragnarok demanded, glaring at the shinigami.

"I told you," Kid, holding in his aggravation, pushed the pudgy fist away from his head before he could get smacked again, "we're eating with the others, just be patient you little pest."

"You really expect me to wait that long you little prissy?" Ragnarok shouted, shaking his fist and ready to hit Kid again. "Ragnarok, stop it!" Chrona demanded, looking up at the black blob that refused to listen.

Kid let out a groan, knowing full well from experience that Ragnarok wouldn't shut up unless they listened. "Alright, alright," he gave in, wanting so badly to not hear that high-pitched voice anymore.

"B-but Kid-"

Kid held his hand out in front of her, "It's okay, I don't mind that much. Besides, we've been sitting here for an hour already, moving a little would help a lot."

Chrona didn't want to trouble him just because Ragnarok was demanding stuff, but she didn't want to argue with him either. "…Okay…" She slowly reached up and took his hand so he could help her up, the seemingly harmless contact sending shivers down her spine.

* * *

"So you have anything good, Three Stripes?"

"For the last time, I don't know. Patty did the shopping last week."

"That's not a very good answer you little prick,"

'_Good lord, shut up already!' _Kid wanted so badly to shout out those words, but he knew better. By shouting at Ragnarok it would also mean shouting at Chrona, something he would never intentionally do. For now he would just have to suck it up and get used to it.

"Chrona, wait for me here, okay?" Kid directed the girl as they stood in the foyer, "I'm afraid that if I take Ragnarok with me to the kitchen I won't have any food left."

"What is that supposed to mean rich boy?"

Chrona, understanding what Kid was getting at, nodded, a smile on her face. The shinigami returned that smile before he stepped through the large doors that led to the dining room.

"I swear that that Three Stripes is planning something," Ragnarok hissed. "What do you mean?" Chrona looked up.

"Don't act dumb," Ragnarok smacked her head, "can't you see the way he looks at you? That's the look of a guy ready to take advantage of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Were you born stupid?"

Chrona didn't bother to continue talking and just ignored the way Ragnarok was pulling at her hair and insulting her. Chrona had come to notice that her weapon had become much more aggressive towards Kid than usual. He probably knew about how she was feeling towards the boy and didn't like it one bit.

Chrona sadly sighed. That was the problem with sharing a body, no privacy at all.

"I swear, why do you even like that guy anyway?" Ragnarok asked the very question that she wished she could answer herself. Something about Kid made her both extremely happy and nervous, and she had no clue how to deal with that.

Talking with Maka and Marie didn't help her one bit. The meister and Death Scythe merely cooed at what she said, saying that Chrona was 'in love with Kid', an idea that made the pinkette's face grow hot. It also didn't help that the two were practically pushing her to confess her feelings, even telling her that this tutoring session would be a good chance.

How could they expect her to do that? She didn't even understand what 'love' was like!

Ragnarok let out a groan "Ugh, I'm tired, let's sit down or something."

"But I'm the one standing-"

"Just find a place and sit down damn it!" Chrona, giving into her weapon's orders, searched the large foyer for anything that could be used as a chair.

It was then that she noticed the rather grand black piano that was off to the side of the room.

'_Has that always been there?' _She asked herself, walking over to the large instrument. She reached out to touch the slick black surface, the smoothness of it feeling nice against her fingers. It was a big, but a rather pleasing object.

Chrona walked over to the bench and took a seat facing the piano. Weren't there supposed to be these white and black keys that you were supposed to press?

"You're supposed to lift up the cover you dumbass," Ragnarok pointed out, like he could read her thoughts. "Oh, um- okay…" Chrona reached over and felt the black cover until she was able to lift it up, revealing the piano keys. Pushing the cover away into the slot, Chrona looked at them with marveled eyes.

The piano keys were a bright white; clean just like the rest of the house. The black ones in between were glossy as well.

This is the closest Chrona's ever been to an instrument in truth. When she was with Medusa she has seen many different types of instruments and even watched people play them (before she killed them of course). Maka even told her about Soul's not-so-secret talent with the piano, something she wishes she could see some time.

It just amazed her how people could make beautiful sounds with such strange things.

Lifting up a shaking hand, Chrona hesitantly pressed one of the white keys in the middle. The sound that came up was like a sudden 'dong' that almost scared her. It was a nice 'dong' sound though, it made her wonder what the others sounded like.

"You idiot, you don't even know how to use it now do you?" Ragnarok laughed.

"I see that you two found the piano,"

Chrona stiffened and nearly fell backwards off the seat when she heard Kid's voice. She slowly turned her gaze to find the shinigami holding a plate of sandwiches, an amused smirk on his face. Chrona was quick to apologize though even though he clearly didn't look angry.

"I-I'm sorry, am I not supposed to be touching this?"

Kid didn't answer and merely strolled over and held up the plate to Ragnarok's face. "Here, will this be good enough for you? I made sure ever piece of these sandwiches were perfectly symmetrical so they should taste-"

The shinigami was quickly interrupted when Ragnarok's long, slimy tongue seemed to wrap around the simple snacks before he took them into his mouth and started chewing. Kid watched, disgusted, as the weapon swallowed them all at once.

"Humph, you call that food?"

Kid, putting the plate down on the music rack, didn't even bother to respond. Instead he settled with taking a seat next to Chrona on the piano bench. "It's been a while since I've even touched this." He commented.

Chrona looked at him with surprise, "Y-you play the piano, Kid?"

He chuckled, "It was the only instrument I found to be symmetrical. Father bought it for me so I had something to do when I was a child. Nowadays I only play it when Liz and Patty pester me to do so."

"Oh," Chrona looked down at the keys, kind of disappointed. She wanted Kid to play something, but it seemed like he wasn't up for it and he didn't want to force him too.

Kid raised a brow at the girl who suddenly fell silent. _'Did I say something wrong?' _From the way she stared at the piano, it's like she wanted something from it.

…..

It took him another second to figure out what.

"Chrona," she looked up in response to her name. He smiled gently.

"Would you like to hear a song?"

"Eh?" Chrona tilted her head in confusion, as if she wasn't too sure if what he asked was true. Kid gestured her to scoot over a bit more so that he was facing the direct center of the piano.

He sat there pondering to himself for a second until he said "I believe I remember one song that I could play without a book. Liz heard on the radio one day and told me to give it a try, and so I did."

Kid positioned his hands on the keys and relaxed himself, "I may not be as good as Soul, but I still hope you'll like it."

With that, his hands started playing. The song began quickly, the same keys being pressed in a rather fast pace for about three times until he moved on to play at a much more soothing tempo, his foot stepping on one of the pedals below to enrich the tone. Chrona watched as his fingers pressed down on the keys, entertained by how swiftly yet gently his hands moved about the ivory, and also entranced by the slow and soft song that filled the room. Even Ragnarok seemed pleased, for he had shut his mouth.

This song that he was playing, she heard it before as well. When she was with Maka and Soul one day in their apartment, a gentle song like this was playing on the radio. Maka was singing along with the lyrics, and the pigtailed meister prompted her to do the same.

Strangely enough, listening to the instrumental version of the song brought back the memory of those lyrics. She almost felt like singing along, like she did with Maka, but that would be too embarrassing.

"_Why? I've completely forgotten how to love. Meetings will come someday with the beginning of parting somehow, I have decided upon that idea." _

Too bad that Chrona didn't realize that she was already unconsciously singing the song, even though her voice was almost like a whisper. Kid was stunned when his ears picked up the soft voice that was going along with his playing, but he didn't stop for he wanted her to continue.

"_-You tied my loose shoe laces of my dirty sneakers. Your shy smile suddenly shone in the sunlight." _

He didn't know Chrona could sing, albeit she wasn't exactly good- she was a bit off key and clearly needed lessons- but she wasn't bad either. Her rather high pitched yet gentle voice was soothing on his part, and he could imagine that if someone were to teach her how to develop it she would have a perfect singing voice.

"_-It's not that I love for want of love. You gave me the courage to love straight-forward. The two swear to the journey from now. That no matter what occurs; the two hands will never part." _

"_It's weird, the everyday landscape begin to seem special- the flowers, birds, and sea the wind, mountains, sweet sun- when everything shines and cuddles together." _

Kid's fingers didn't stop dancing over the keys, afraid that if he were to remove them for a second or screw up even once Chrona will snap out of this magical trance and stop her singing. This may be the only time he'll be able to hear her voice like this, and he wasn't going to let it end anytime soon.

On Chrona's part, she didn't want this small moment to stop. This wasn't the first time she sang (she mostly did it when she was bored and music was playing as a way to comfort her); just the first time she did it around other people. If this was with anyone else she would have ultimately died of embarrassment, but as always Kid gave off this comforting aura that made her feel that it was okay to do things like this around him. He wouldn't make fun of her. Actually, it seemed like he actually enjoyed it, like he wanted her to go on.

It almost felt like she was singing not for herself, but for the shinigami.

It was strange. As she was singing these sweets lyrics, it made her feel like she was professing something. It was something she would never say at any other time, but what exactly was she saying to Kid as she sang these words?

_"I found the last piece to the unsolvable jigsaw puzzle. Your broad back protects me and I'll continue to follow you for eternity."_

"Until now, I've took the longer way around but I'm finally able to love straight-forward. The two will head to the dream of tomorrow, no matter what occurs, the gaze won't be shifted."

If Kid could remember correctly, they were nearing the end of the song, which was a real shame for he would have loved to hear her voice like this for a while longer. Of course all good things have to come to an end.

He couldn't hold back a warm smile as he listened to the mix of his music and her voice that was filled with what was, to him, affection. Kid could feel this strange desire to sing along with her, for from what he could remember the next few lines were mere repeats.

His hands never ceasing their deft movements, Kid started to sing along with her, his deep voice mixing with her child-like one to create a loving duet. 

"It's not that I love for want of love. You gave me the courage to love straight-forward."

"The two will head to the dream of tomorrow. No matter what occurs, the gaze won't be shifted."

"It's not that I love for want of love. You gave me the courage to love straight-forward."

The two meisters never had any interest in singing in the past, so to those who knew how music worked would have found the way they sang to be unbearably off-key, but neither of them cared. To Kid and Chrona it was only the two of them. Not even Ragnarok, who was still perched on Chrona's head, was acknowledged.

Right now, it was just them, being musical amateurs. It didn't matter if neither of them could sing or if Kid's piano playing wasn't as beautiful as Soul's. All they cared about was singing this song about love together, unknowingly pouring out their feelings for each other.

"_The two swear to the journey from now. That no matter what occurs; the two hands will never part." _

With that, they silenced their mouths. The lyrics were done and all that was left was for Kid to play the last few keys. The song ended in a pleasant silence, allowing the pair to have a breathing moment.

Surprisingly it was Chrona who spoke first. "…You were right Kid…" The shinigami faced her and raised a brow, wondering what she meant by that.

"..Y-you're not as good as Soul," Chrona shyly smiled at him, admiration in her blue eyes, "y-you're much better…"

Kid's ever-present smile couldn't get any bigger as he took in that compliment. He knew that it was just Chrona's opinion- after all she's never heard Soul's fast paced playing that he could never compete with- but it still meant a lot.

"You're not a bad singer yourself," he teased, reaching over to gently tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Kid let out a small chuckle at how her face became red due to the compliment and how she tensed up a bit at the contact.

It was then that the shinigami noticed just how close the two of them were since the piano bench wasn't too big. If Kid were to lean in just a bit more he could kiss her without any problem.

Maybe he could give it a shot since the moment seemed right.

Kid slowly leaned his face closer to the pinkette's, only for his lips to stop just millimeters away from hers when a loud applause rang through the supposedly empty mansion.

"~That was amazing!" yelled a familiar kiddy voice.

The meisters immediately pulled away from each other and turned to face the door. There, the front doors wide open, stood the entire gang applauding their rather mediocre performance. Even Soul, the music expert of the group, seemed impressed by the smirk on his face.

"W-when did you guys get here?" Kid yelled, pointing at them, demanding an answer as a blush crept up on his face. Liz merely rose up the key to the front door, prompting the shinigami to smack his forehead in irritation.

"They got here when you lovebirds were singing," Ragnarok pointed out the obvious, "man you two are so mushy- and horrible singers to boot!"

"Don't listen to him, Chrona; your voice was so cute!" Maka squealed. "I-I-" Chrona buried her face in her hands, "I-I can't deal with this!"

"No really," Tsubaki assured, "if we could get you a teacher I bet your voice will sound beautiful!"

"I didn't know Kid could even play the piano," Black*Star said, a smirk on his face since he had something new he could tease the shinigami about. "He can," Liz shook her head, "but most of the time Patty and I have to threaten him to do it."

"But he'll play it for Chrona anytime~" Patty giggled.

"I have to admit, that was impressive," Soul nodded, turning around, "now come on, I want to get to the movie as quickly as possible. Maybe Kid and Chrona can give us another show tonight."

"Oh that would be awesome~" Patty clapped her hands excitedly running down the front porch with the ninja right behind her. "Heh- I bet that I could play the piano better than any of you if I tried," Black*Star grinned.

"Pfft- like hell, you've never even touched an instrument~"

"Says you, blondie!"

"Seriously you two, that was amazing," Maka smiled, "you really need to try playing again! We all love that song after all."

Kid and Chrona didn't really want to response since they were really too embarrassed to say anything, and just quickly moved away from the piano so that they could join the others outside. They were having such a nice time together too.

"Come on you two," Liz called out, walking away with Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul, "we'll talk about this later after the movie."

"Their voices really complimented each other, don't you think Soul?"

"It was alright,"

Kid, the last one out of the mansion, tried his best to ignore the comments of the others as he locked the front door with his own key. How could he forget that they were supposed to meet the others at this time? Now Black*Star and Soul would never let him hear the end of this, and the sisters were probably going to ask a lot of questions. It was just going to be a long day. There was absolutely no highlight.

"K-Kid,"

Well, maybe there was one. Kid faced a blushing Chrona who was nervously twiddling her fingers, her eyes more focused on the ground than on him.

"I-I know that- that you may not want to- but- but can you…" She seemed to have lost her sentence to hesitation, but in just a second she was able to gain some confidence to finish.

"…Can you play the song for me again, Kid?"

Her answer was a smile and a peck on the cheek, which just caused Chrona to tense up even more. She almost wanted to melt at the contact.

"Of course," Kid assured, "only when we're alone though."

"Man," Ragnarok groaned, "you two are just so corny, you know that?"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I actually think that Kid might know how to play the piano. He's probably not as good as Soul, but he could still play. He has a giant piano sitting in his mansion after all (episode 31), so either it's there for looks or someone living there at least knows how to use it._

_And yes I find the idea of Chrona singing to be adorable. For those who don't know, her Japanese voice actress is actually a beautiful singer, and so is Kid's. (Look them up on YouTube: __Maaya Sakamoto and Mamoru Miyano)_

_I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review._


End file.
